Undertale: Sans x Reader
by skeletonweeb22
Summary: Just a fanfic between you and Sans. This is the female version.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Weeb here! This is a Sans x Reader story, so if you don't want none, I'd suggest you leave. It's also a female reader, so if you'd like to see a male reader, PM me and I'll write up the male version. It's a first person point of view for the female reader, so have fun with this, ladies (and gents who is reading for the fun of it xD)!**

 **Chapter One**

I had done it... but it was painful to part. I had Toriel let me out of the ruins, and into the newfound UNDERGROUND. We parted with a tight hug, and possibly a few tears.

"... and please, do not come back." Toriel had said, looking at me with painful eyes. She had just become my mother, and yet we had to part so soon. I nodded to relieve some of her stress, and she gave me a sorrowful smile, and headed back to her home. I looked at the huge purple door in front of me. Clutching my stick at hand, as I nodded to myself, heading out. My determination was peaked, and I felt braver than ever.

I walked down the purple hallway, as I came to another door. I walked through, as I was blinded by the bright light of the sky. I stepped out, flinching as I stepped in snow. Even with my shoes on it was freezing!

I shivered as the cold air hit my body, reflectively clutching both my arms to preserve heat. I put away my stick, as I began to walk forward along the path that was not covered in snow, as I felt someone walking behind me. I got shivers down my spine, as I got to a bridge with... a cell door? I don't know what it was supposed to be, but anyone could easily slip by it. I was about to take a step on the bridge, but my danger reflexes kicked into high gear, making me stop short, and freezing in place. I heard the crunches of feet walking on the snow, as it slowly came closer, and closer to me. The person came behind me, but not that close. I couldn't even hear them breathing... weird. Before I could react, the said person began to speak.

"Human... don't you know how to greet a pal?"

A pal? I don't know who this guy thinks he is, but reluctantly, I decided it was best to just go with it. I slowly turned around, as I was faced with a skeleton. He was about my height, which was kind of on the short side. He wore a white and blue hoodie, a white shirt, some black shorts, and... what were those, slippers or sneakers? I couldn't tell what they were, so I just went with slippers since he seemed to be the loose type. He didn't have a strict face, but rather a care-free and lazy look. He stuck out his hand, which obviously had a whoopee cushion on it. I mean, how could I not notice? But, I decided to just shake his hand regardless for the kicks of it. I grabbed his hand, as the whoopee cushion let out a call of distress, as we shook hands. After a moment of silence, we both burst out in laughter. Even if it was obvious, it was hilarious nonetheless.

"The ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick never gets old. Heh heh." He gave me a friendly wink, as I cheerily smiled at him. "By the way, I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." I nodded, "... I'm Y/N, pleasure to meet you." He nodded back, as he looked past me, and smiled. "Hey, think you could do me a favor? I have a brother who has been longing to capture a human, and he just happens to so be right over there. He hasn't been feeling up lately because he hasn't caught any humans, and I think seeing you just might make his day." I listened to him, as he looked back at me, and I nodded at him. He gave a wink and smile, "for now, I'll set the stage. Just go across the bridge." He said, as he turned me around, as we walked over the bridge, and I saw a conveniently-shaped lamp near what appeared to be a station. "Hide behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." He added, as I nodded, walking behind the lamp. I watched as a taller skeleton appeared, wearing a bright red scarf, and what appeared to be a hero costume. Sans and the other skeleton started to talk, as I watched them hold their conversation. I quietly giggled at the jokes Sans made every once in awhile, as I started to get this weird feeling in my chest whenever I looked at him.

After a few minutes, the taller skeleton left, as Sans looked over at me, my heart skipping a beat. "You can come out now." He said, as I came out, walking over to him. "I really appreciate you doing this, kid. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye socket out for ya. I'll be up ahead, so whenever your ready, just come." He began to walk further up the path, before he stopped and looked back at me. He gave me another smile, "... and thanks a million." I blushed red as he turned back around and went up ahead.

 **A/N: WOW OKAY THAT WAS BETTER THAN EXPECTED. If you like it, leave a post below saying so. If not, go ahead and rant all about it, I don't care xD. I'll post the next part soon, so stay determined!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So in the last chapter, I had Sans making emotions like smiling, and I read it over, thinking "does he really make emotions?" And I came to the decision that he does. So if I say he frowns or smiles, just go with it x'D Thanks for the RR's, go ahead and feel free to just RR again if you'd like. Time for Chapter 2. Stay determined guys ~ Oh, and forgive me if it's not like the game, it's been awhile since I played it (finished it twice, and just left it), so some parts are just gonna be good ol' stuff. If you'd like for it to stick to the game, just say. If not, then please let me know, so I won't worry over it x'D**

 **Chapter 2**

"I stood in the middle of the snow, looking over at the conveniently-shaped lamp. I nodded to myself, as I told myself to stay determined, and walked forward. I walked down the un-snowed path, as I saw Sans and his brother talking further up ahead. My heart skipped a beat again when I saw Sans glance over here, as he asked his brother what was over here. His brother turned to look at me, then gasped.  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?! WHY DOES IT LOOK SO FAMILIAR?!"  
Sans looked at his brother, then at me. I then looked around, seeing a huge rock right next to me. Me and Sans looked at Sans' brother, and at the rock, which his brother was obviously marveling at. "..." Sans looked back at his brother, "... I think it's familiar because it's a rock." His brother then looked disappointed. "OH." Sans chuckled, "Hey bro, what's that in front of the rock?" "... OH MY GOD SANS!" The brother began to whisper to Sans, "... IS THAT A HUMAN...?" "yes" "OH MY GOD!"  
"I tried not to laugh at how stupidly funny Sans' brother was, as his brother stared at me, then gave me a smug look. "WELL. FEAR NOT, DEAR HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE YOU!" He exclaimed, as I covered my mouth, stiffling my laughs. Sans was also trying not to laugh, which just made matters worse.  
"... pfffttt..."  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY? SANS! WHY IS THE HUMAN LAUGHING AT M- SANS STOP LAUGHING!"  
"Sorry bro, I just..."  
"SANS!"  
Sans eventually stopped laughing as well as I, as Papyrus just gave us the cold eye. "WELL. I'LL JUST... GO MAKE MY PUZZLES TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN!" Sans saw this as the perfect time to crack a joke.  
"... make sure to finish your puzzles in a... BONELY manner!"  
"OH MY GOD SANS!"  
"Heh heh heh!"  
"IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY!"  
"C'mon bro, you're smiling!"  
"I AM AND I HATE IT!"  
Papyrus left with a humpf, as Sans looked over at me. "Heh heh. My bro seems to be enjoying this. I know I said it earlier, but, thanks kid." He said, winking to me as he smiled. I nodded, smiling back. Sans looked at me, "Well, I'll be up ahead." He said, as he went off again, leaving me behind. I watched him walk away to catch up with his brother, as I looked around. I was surrounded by trees and the ground had a single non-snowed path, surrounded by... I don't know, really cold snow. Maybe -10 F ? It was freezing. nonetheless. I took in my surroundings, as I decided to go on. My determination never seemed to fail me.

 **A/N: Wow, that wasn't half bad. Well, as I stated above, feel free to RR all you like. I hope you guys enjoy this story x'D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Sorry for the lateness, I've been busy with everything lately ;A; ! This might happen more than once, so I hope the anticipation doesn't kill you x'D I was also thinking of making a dating sim for this story o-o ... What do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews ~ I would need some art though o-o ... Well, let's just get on with the story ~ Hope you enjoy this chapter 8D**

"I walked further ahead to find a make-shift station, as I just walked right past it without a second thought. I then found another stall/station thing, as I saw a shiny dingy bell on top of it. I just... couldn't hold back. I went over to the stall, and repeatedly smacked the bell, feeling the satisfaction of it all. I stopped suddenly as I saw a dog rise from behind the stall, as I froze in place. 'oh god.'  
"... did something move? Was it my imagination?"  
'Oh my god the DOG TALKED!'  
"I can only see moving things... if something WAS moving... for instance, a HUMAN... I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!"  
I felt my soul resonate from my chest as the battle had begun once again. It felt like a long time since I had last battled, yet it was so close. I felt a tug on my heart remembering my last battle. 'Toriel...' I shook my head, readying myself for this battle. The dog stood there with a knife, as I hit the ACT button as if it were only natural. I saw the only options were to check the dog, Doggo, or to pet him. I thought for a moment, as I decided to pet him. When I did, he instantly brought out his knife, as I quickly paused, used to blue attacks. I don't know where I knew about them, but I just did. He swung his knife at my soul, as I had my soul still, and took no damage. I grinned with determination, as I quickly acted, and he went crazy over me.  
"Pet ? Pat ? Pot ?!"  
I giggled as the dog made such remarks, sparing him.  
"S-S-Something pet me... S-S-Something that wasn't moving..! I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!"  
I watched as the dog disappeared behind the counter, no where to be seen. I smacked the bell again, as I heard the chime of the bell ring, and smiled, as I turned to walk towards yet another puzzle.

 **A/N: So yeah, that's about it for this chapter. I'm sorry I keep making such short chapters, I just don't know how to word it in a way that a long one works ;A; ! I guess it's kinda like a chapter per room. Anyway, make sure to RR ! I'll try not to delay the next chapter very much ;O; !**


End file.
